Westmark
Westmark or "Western Marches" in Luthorian is a Province of Dorvik, it is the northern island of Dorvik. Westmark is characterized by the cold weather and harsh interior, which is mostly mountains and hills, this has lead to a hearty reputation for Dorvish people from Westmark. Westmark's economy is primarily developed around it's coastal areas and is focused on it's tourism in it's world-renown ski resorts and mountain spas. Westmark, however, does have a thriving lumber industry combined with an incredibly rich mineral economy. It is also the center of the Dorvish fishing industry. Westmark is home to the Dorvish Oil Company, a piece of the Ministry of Trade and Industry, as it is responsible for all drilling, exploration and management of the Dorvish oil industry. Westmark is home to several shipyards and allegedly the home of the Dorvish Navy's feared submarine pens, however that is a state secret and has never been proven. Westmark is also one of the major training sites for the new Gebirgsjäger (Luthorian: Mountain hunters/troops) of the Dorvish Army. The Dorvish Air Force is also interested in building a new air base located on Westmark. Küssingen is also home to several mountain retreats and mountain palaces of the King of Dorvik; notably Schneeburg located in Bad Ankreis near Küssingen. 'Geography' Westmark is incredibly mountainous and hilly, a vast majority of the island is covered in snow-capped mountains. Westmark contains the highest mountain in Dorvik known as Srelz Mountain and the highest point is often known as Srelz Summit. Westmark's outer areas are known for their sandy coasts and rocky beaches, Westmark is also known for its many natural harbors which, despite the harsh climate, have allowed for Westmark to serve as an important center for Dorvish trade and shipbuilding. 'History' In July 4347 Dionys Jaschke, of the Dorvish Workers' Party and a member of the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association (holding the rank of Hauptdienstleiter within the Main Economic and Administrative Office), was elected as the Oberpräsident (Luthorian: Head President) of the Province of Westmark. Jaschke announced that Westmark would increase their competition for the placement of a new Dorvish Air Force base on the island and would focus on a revival in the Dorvish oil industry. The new Oberpräsident also announced that the local Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport would be planning major renovations to the Staatsbahn located throughout Westmark and would work in conjunction with the Dorvish government. Oberpräsident Jaschke released a series of "Four Year Plans" that were aimed at restoring Westmark's aging infrastructure. Over the course of August 4347 to October 4347 the local Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport surveyed and plotted out their plans to revive the Staatsbahn on Westmark. Jaschke applied for grants and loans from the national Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport and was approved; from March 4348 to September 4350 the local Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport used existing employees combined with Jaschke's newly created "Westmark Labor Front" (Dundorfian: Westmark-Arbeitsfront; WAF) which hired unemployed Westmarkians and taught them vocational skills (welding, electrical engineering, carpentry, etc.) and put them to work on re-building the Staatsbahn as well as the local Provinzbahn (Luthorian: Provincial Highways). The construction process was completed towards the end of the third year of Jaschke's "Four Year Plan". On the New Years celebration on 1 January 4351 the re-elected Jaschke continued forward, a week later Jaschke was informed that Westmark had won the contract to construct the new Dorvish Air Force base at a location to be determined. Jaschke once again re-activated the Westmark Labor Front and combined with the All-Dorvish Trade Union Association (Dundorfian: Alldorvischer Gewerkschaftsverband; ADGSV or ADGV) a right-wing trade association was able to curb Westmark's unemployment to only 3.2%. The new air force base was constructed and opened on 17 March 4352 at the stronghold area of Siezenzing. Jaschke's second term was interrupted by early elections in January 4353 and unfortunately did not win Westmark despite an incredibly close campaign against Björn Marx (New Era) and Albuin Sternberger (Communist Revolutionary Party) where coalition allies New Era won the leadership of the Province. Jaschke was appointed to a be a Councilor on the Political Leadership Council of the Dorvish Workers' Party. Government and politics The Province of Westmark (Dundorfian: Provinz Westmark) is lead by the Westmark Provincial Administration (Dundorfian: Westmark Provinzialverwaltung) which is lead by the elected Oberpräsident (Luthorian: Head President), the elected Oberpräsident is responsible for the overall direction and policy of the province. The legislature of Westmark is the Westmark Provincial Diet (Dundorfian: Westmark Provinziallandtag) which is composed of 120 deputies elected at the same time as national elections. The composition is based similarly off of the national elections. The Westmark Provincial Diet is lead by an elected President of the Westmark Provincial Diet. The Westmark Provincial Administration contains several ministries, similar to that of the central Dorvish government. The Westmark Provincial Administration is composed of the Ministry of the Interior, Ministry of Justice, Ministry of Finance and Economics, Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport, Ministry of Education and Culture, Ministry of Food and Agriculture, Ministry of Science and Technology, Ministry of Health and Social Services and the Ministry of Environment and Tourism. The Oberpräsident is responsible for the appointment of the Provincial Administration and they serve at the will of the Oberpräsident. Administrative divisions Stadtkreis #Küssingen (Provincial Capital) #Dargun #Lissenfeld #Trelin #Bad Anskreis Landkreis #Kapfenfeld #Boizenbrück #Tourstraten #Markthausen #Mündrisio #Münsellen #Mödschlag #Traisheim #Stühholz #Münnau #Klagenschlag #Bischofmundigen #Romainbach #Appenborn #Münchensteig #Salzkirchen #Richterskirch #Siezenzing #Leonheim #Klagendorf #Stockzis #Traisbruck #Müntern #Biele-Schwolfelshofen #Bereistadt-Hermsestadt Demographics Economy Culture Notable events, people and places Events People *Dionys Jaschke - Oberpräsident (term: 5 July 4347 - 5 January 4353), member of the Dorvish Workers' Party. *Clemens Kronenberg (b. 1 October 2007 - d. 17 December 2090) - famous Dorvish mountaineer and mountain explorer. *Adrian Stoffregen - President of the Westmark Provincial Diet (term: 5 July 4347 - 5 January 4353), member of the Dorvish Workers' Party. Places *Schneeburg - "Snow Palace" of the House of Faust-Essen, located at Bad Ankreis near Küssingen. *Clemens Kronenberg Mountain Warfare School (Clemens Kronenberg Bergkriegsschule) - Training center of the Dorvish Army's Gebirgsjäger; named after famous Dorvish mountaineer Clemens Kronenberg who lived in Westmark. Located near the heart of Westmark at Bereistadt-Hermsestadt. *Saalnitz Air Base (Fliegerhorst Saalnitz) - Munitions and ammunition testing center for the Armed Forces of Dorvik, located near Siezenzing. Saalnitz Air Base was expanded to include an actual air base with all respective equipment in order to maintain up to an air wing of the Dorvish Air Force. Saalnitz is divided into Saalnitz Air Base I (Fliegerhorst Saalnitz I) where the munitions and testing center is located and Saalnitz Air Base II (Fliegerhorst Saalnitz II) where the air base is located. Category:Regions of Dorvik